Tails of an Angel
by SilverChaser17
Summary: This story takes place after Angel Beats, when Otanashi is the only one left behind. He's soon joined by some of our favourite Fairy Tail characters such as Natsu and Lucy. The Afterlife Battlefront is reformed by teenegers with deep and dark pasts. Fairy Tail characters come from modern day Earth so no, they don't use magic, but they're still the people you know and love. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna! This is my first crossover so I hope you enjoy it. Please help me and tell me what I should do differently! I want to meet the needs of my readers as best as I can. Anyways, I'll just shut up now and let you read it and(hopefully) enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy

They say that once you die, your soul finds its way to paradise. When I hear of paradise, I think of never ending summer days and as many books as my heart desires. The one thing that I definitely wasn't prepared for was to wake up laying outside of a school.

"Where am I?"

A boy cleared his throat from behind me. I spun around and found a teenage boy about my age with pink hair laying on the concrete, staring at the stars in the night sky above us. He was wearing a school uniform that I didn't recognize. Where the hell was I?

"Who are you? What school is this? I'm sorry for intruding but I'm not sure how I got here and actually, I don't know how to get home. Can you ple..."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Did he seriously just say that?! Who does this stranger think he is?!

"Excuse me, don't you know who I am?!"

He sighed.

"Nope and I couldn't care less. But do _you_ know who you are?"

Is he serious?

"Of course I do. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and...ummm...I...uhhhh..."

That's weird. Why can't I remember anything? Maybe I hit my head or something.

He scoffed.

"Just as I thought."

The boy stood up before offering me his hand then helping me up too.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Welcome to the Afterlife."

* * *

The Afterlife? Was he insane!?

"Okay then, prove it."

"Sorry but I don't attack women ."

I knew it. This was all just a joke. He was just messing with me.

"Whatever. I can't believe that I nearly fell for it. I mean seriously, the Afterlife!? Is that really the best you could come up with?"

I laughed to myself but he just stood there, letting me rant on.

"Oi, Natsu!"

Oh good, maybe he can help me! I looked behind Natsu to find another boy with raven hair come running towards us carrying...a spear!

"H...Hey! Put that thing down! Are you _trying_ to kill someone?!"

He looked from me to Natsu who only shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a newbie."

"Oh that explains it. Anyways, Erza wants a team meeting now."

What were they talking about? Some sort of sports team maybe.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where I _really _am?

Now they were both looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"You're in the Afterlife."

"No, not you too! Do you guys really find it that funny to mess with people?"

Natsu sighed.

"She doesn't believe us. Gray, why don't you enlighten her on the situation?"

The other boy, Gray, groaned.

"Why do I have to do the dirty work?"

"You know damn well why I can't!"

"Whatever, flame head."

Natsu growled in his throat but I could see him biting back a retort.  
Gray looked at me and there was an apologetic look on his face like he was already apologizing for what he was about to do.

"If you want proof, you're about to get it. If this is the Afterlife, then you can't die since you're already dead. But that doesn't mean a fatal wound isn't going to hurt like a bitch. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Before I had the chance to say anything or even move out of the way, Gray ran at me with his spear pointing straight at me. He was going to kill me all just to try and prove he was right?! This wasn't a school, this must be a mental centre! The last thing I remember is a burst of searing pain before fading into the darkness of my mind.

* * *

**Sorry if this first chapter wasn't that good. Chapter two will be longer, I promise! Please review and also check out one of my other stories, "A Promise To Keep."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to wait a little longer until I posted this chapter but since I finished it sooner than expected, well, here it is! Please let me know if you think it's good so far!**

* * *

Lucy

_"Lucy, you need to run now!"_

_I shake my head. Tears are running down my face._

_"No! I'm not leaving you behind!"_

_He kisses me before shoving me down the streets._

_"I promise that I'll find you again. Now run!"_

_Not daring to look back, I run into the night. I hear a gun shot but I never stop running._

I bolted up right in a bed, drenched in sweat. What the hell was that dream about?! Who was the boy that kissed me? I felt like I should know the answer but no one came to mind. I shoved the dream to the back of my mind. The real question I should be asking myself is why the hell I was in a bed that I didn't recognize. I looked around me. It looked like I was in an infirmary room at a school or something. Shit, that's right. I met some boys last night and one of them tried to kill me. They kept saying that we were in the Afterlife and that no one can die in the Afterlife. I wonder what type of drug they were on? Some one must have found me and brought me here to help heal. I hope that the wound isn't going to leave a big gross scar. I lift my shirt up a bit but what I saw nearly sent me flying back, or rather, what I _didn't _see. There was no wound or even a scar to prove that I ever got injured. Maybe I just imagined the whole thing. Any hopes of that being true were crushed when the boy with the pink hair swung the door open.

"Yo, Lucy!"

Dammit.

"What do you want Haru?"

"It's Natsu."

"Whatever."

He probably just wanted to laugh at me about last night. I acted so high and mighty but in the end I was wrong. Crap, I was kind of a bitch but who can blame me. I had no clue where I was and some strangers kept telling me that I was dead. That's right; this is the Afterlife so that means I really am dead. But now the one thing that's freaking me out is that I died somehow but I don't remember how or who I was. What if I had a family, friends even?

"Erza wants to meet you."

"Who the hell is Erza?"

Natsu laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough."

He tossed me a change of clothes.

"Here, it's your school uniform. You have classes today but forget them. We've got better things to do than waste our time with pointless matters such as school work."

"Who's _we_?"_  
_

"The Afterlife Battlefront."

* * *

Once I had changed into the school's uniform(which was actually really cute), Natsu lead me to the top floor of the school building. He stopped infront of the principal's office and was about to turn the door knob, when he looked at me.

"As soon as I open the door, hit the deck."

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

The moment he turned the knob, a giant hammer came swinging down from the ceiling. I just missed getting hit by a fraction of a second. Geez, if Natsu hadn't told me before hand, I could've been killed by that thing. Wait, that's right. You can't die here. I laughed outloud and got a weird look from Natsu who was laying on the floor beside me.

"That's weird, noobies normally scream the first time they come here."

"Shaddup. I just remembered something, that's all."

We stood up and opened the door. Inside I saw several couches full of teenagers chatting amongst themselves. They didn't exactly look happy, but they definitely were all friends. Among them, the one whom really stood out was a boy with orange-like hair. He was staring out the side window as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Even from the entrance I could tell that he was depressed. Natsu followed my gaze.

"That's Otanashi; he's been here the longest. Erza was the first to come next though. She's the only one who knows why he's here. If you want some advice, don't mess with her strawberry cake. It might cost you your life."

I decided to forget that last comment about the cake.

"What do you mean _why he's here_?"

"All of us had lives before we came here. Sometimes, when you first arrive, you can't remember anything. It was the same with Otanashi , at least, so I've heard."

"And how long have you been here?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"Too long."

He looked into my eyes and I saw a darkness in them that scared me. It didn't suit Natsu. Something obviously happened in his past life to make him have such a dark look. Whatever. It wasn't any of my business anyways.

"So can you introduce me to everyone?"

Natsu seemed to be brought back to reality at the sound of my voice. He smiled and lead me into the room. Everyone stopped talking and now they were all looking at me.

"Oi, minna, this is Lucy! She just got here so be nice."

A little blue head of hair shoved people out of the way in order to see me. The girl seemed to be studying me, and I felt really uncomfortable with so many eyes on me.

"I've decided. We're going to be best friends!"

Everyone seemed to relax with the girl's comment. They all smiled at me but I could see the same sadness in all of their eyes. It looks like they all had some burden to bare. I looked down at the girl standing in front of me. She had a big grin on her face.

"My name is Levy, by the way."

I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy."

"Yo, Lucy! Remember me?"

I looked behind me to see a familiar head of raven hair

"Oh, hey Gray! Sorry about last night. I acted like a bitch."

He laughed at me.

"Why the hell are _you _apoligizing?! I'm the one that stabbed you!"

A white haired boy, who was sitting on one of the couches, spoke up.

"Gray, stabbing a woman isn't manly!"

"No one cares, Elfman!"

"Say that again!"

Elfman was now standing and he easily towered over everyone there. Geez, this guy's a beast! I pity anyone who picks a fight with this guy. Right now, Gray was his next target.

"Elfman, Gray! Settle down. You're going to scare away Lucy!"

The honey sweet voice belonged to a beautiful white haired girl. She had the face of an angel that could easily seduce any man in his right mind, but there was a kindness in her eyes that let me know that she's not that type of girl. It didn't take a scientist to realize that she was Elfman's sister. The white hair gives it away. Elfman hung his head in shame.

"Sorry Neesan."

Did he just say Neesan? This beast-like boy was her _little _brother?!

Natsu whispered in my ear.

"That's Mirajane. She might seem really sweet now but trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side. We call her the She-Demon. Not even Laxus picks a fight with her."

Who was Laxus? And who was this Erza that was so important? I thought she was the one who said she wanted to see me but so far she was hasn't come up to me.

"Hey, Natsu, where's Erza?"

His eyes scanned the room until he found her in a chair in the back of the room.

"She's the one in the back. Just look for blazing red hair. You can't miss it."

I took a deep breathe before slowly making my way to the back of the room. It didn't help that no one else was talking. Their eyes followed me as I approached the red haired girl.

* * *

**Sorry for the weird ending! I had to stop there before I got into the deeper stuff. Thanks for reading! Also check out my other stories like: "A Promise To Keep," "Forever With Me," and "Useless."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is! Chapter Three!**

* * *

Erza

Gray and Natsu came to me last night at the meeting, telling me that we had a new comer.

_"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. It looks like she doesn't have her memories. She talks too much but she's pretty damn cute, so it sort of makes up for it."_

Gray, the pervert as always, just _had _to make that last comment. I asked Natsu his opinion on this new girl but he didn't say anything. He just left the room without any explanation. It wasn't unusual since he normally doesn't open up to many people, even within the group, yey here he is today. Natsu seems to be happier than usual ever since he met Lucy. It's been a long time since I've seen him smile so much. I look her in the eyes and I can tell that she's nervous. Well, why shouldn't she be? This is all new to her and I know how hard it is to adjust to a new enviroment. I stand up and reach out for her hand.

"I'll take it that you're Lucy. My name is Erza and I'm the head of the Afterlife Battlefront."

She smiled just a little and shook my extended hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Natsu's told me a lot about you."

I shot a sharp look at Natsu who cringed. What did he say about me? Coming from him, he probably told her I'm a demon straight from Hell. I looked back at Lucy and put on a smile.

" Oh really? Like what?"

She laughed.

"Don't worry, nothing really bad. Although he said something about your strawberry cake."

I blushed.

"Of course. Now then, why don't I introduce you to the rest of the gang."

I gestured her over to sit on an extra stool.

"In total, there's fourteen of us. The youngest two are Wendy and Romeo."

I could see the two of them sitting beside each other on the couch. They were trying to keep it a secret that they like each other but from the back of the room, I notice their fingers touching. I smile inside. They deserve happiness. For them to be here at such a young age... It's cruel and another reason why I hate God. I saw Wendy smile at Lucy.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy-san."

Next, I introduced Laxus, who has a permanent frown planted on his face. Naturaly, he didn't say anything to her, he just gave a_ tsk. _Cana smacked him in the back of the head with a book. His eyes flashed and he spun around._  
_

" 'Hell was that for you little bitch?!"

She gave him a look that could kill.

"You speak English! Use your words or do I have to scold you again like a child?!"

There was a slight blush across his cheeks and he muttered under his breath.

"Crazy woman."

Lucy looked at me and I laughed.

"That's Cana. She's one hell of a drinker!"

Lucy gasped.

"They have_ alcohol _at a schol?!"

"Not alcohol, energy drinks. Cana can finish off six of them and it doesn't affect her at all."

"That's amazing!"

She stared in wonder at Cana before looking back at me for help with names.

"You already know Elfman and Mirajane, and of course, Gray and Natsu."

My eyes scan the room until I find Evergreen sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and her uniform showing off too much of her legs without her socks.

"Evergreen is over there in the back."

I lean in and whisper into Lucy's ear.

"She acts like she's all that but really, she just wants to be seen by people so don't judge her too quickly. It takes a while for her to open up to anyone."

Lucy nods her head slightly. Evergreen sighed.

"I know that the two of you are whispering about me but you can stop staring at me now. We all know that I'm beautiful and all but,"

She was cut off by Elfman's laughter.

Shit. Not another fight. These two fight almost as much as Gray and Natsu.

They started yelling at each other but I just ignored them and continued talking.

"This is normal, don't worry, Lucy."

I notice that the room is a little emptier than usual.

"Where are Gajeel and Juvia?"

Levy's head shot up from her book at Gajeel's name.

" He said something about going to workout. Juvia said she needs some time to herself. She didn't look too good ths morning. I think something's bothering her."

We all nod our heads in understandment. Each one of us have felt like that too. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Gray slip out of the room but I don't say anything to draw attention to him. It looks like he's finally listening to my advice about his feelings for Juvia. Well that seemed to be everybody except for one person, the most important of them all.

"There's one more; the last member of the original Afterlife Battlefront. Yuzuru, Otonashi."

He looked away from the window and focused on Lucy. I could see her hands shaking. Obviously, she wanted to make a good first impression.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuzuru-san."

He shook his head.

"Please call me Otonashi. We're all friends here so you don't have to be so formal. I also apologize for the trap at the entrance. We would take it down but no one knows how to, and plus, it brings a little fun into things, don't you think?"

He had a smile on his face that seemed to calm down Lucy. She returned it with a glowing smile of her own. I decided right at that moment that she was perfect for our group.

"Well then, Lucy, I have two questions for you. Will you help us fight against a cruel God? Will you become a part of our family?"

An uncertain look fell over her face, but after a few seconds, Lucy smiled and laughed.

"Of couse I will!"

Everyone sighed with relief, and the fighting and laughter continued. They never change. Otonashi walked up behind me.

"She fits in so perfectly with us. However, I noticed the same tatoo on her hand that Natsu has on his right shoulder. Is she the one that..."

I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter if she is or not. The only one who can tell if it's really her is Natsu."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Also I'm changing the title from 'Angel Tails' to 'Tails of an Angel.' I think it sounds cooler that way. Also, these are the couples that are in my story so that no one gets confused:**

**Nastu x Lucy**

**Gray x Juvia**

**Gajeel x Levy**

**Elfman x Evergreen**

**Laxus x Cana**

**Romeo x Wendy**

**There might be slight hints of other couples, but we'll see later in the story. Also, sorry for any errors. I'm writing with my tablet and sometimes I miss things. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized that I had left a loop in the story when Gray leaves the room to go after Juvia. So now, here is a little bit of Gruvia for you shippers out there! Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Gray

Something wasn't right. Why wasn't Juvia with the rest of us? I used to think that I would be glad if she wasn't following me all the time, but honestly, she's really grown on me. Levy said that Juvia wanted to be alone but I knew just where she would go; the lake. Maybe it was something I said to her the last time we spoke.

_"Just leave me alone, Juvia! When are you going to realize that I'm not interested in you?!"_

_"B...but Gray-sama, Juvia thought that you.."_

_"Well, you thought wrong!"_

I cringe just thinking about it. I didn't mean any of what I had said to her. The truth is that I have no clue _how _to talk to her properly. I've never felt this way about any girl before. No, I'm not saying that I'm gay, it's just that, well, I've never been in love before now. Now obviously there are things that you should never say to a girl, especially if you like them, but I'm pretty sure I hit a homerun on how to get a girl to hate you. Maybe if I talked to her, Juvia would forgive me for acting like a douchebag.

And that was how I found myself at the lake. It's been so long since the last time I came here. This used to be my sanctuary where I could always go to be alone. The water reminded me of my mom, and it was a way for me to spend time with her. She loved the water and she always took the three of us to the beach during the summer, even in winter. Lyon. Urtear. Mom. I wonder if they're doing okay? I rember the first time I met Juvia was here at this lake. It was her first day and she was looking for somewhere private. Things got a little awkward when she broke down and started crying, and I just was sitting there, not knowing what to do. She didn't realize that she wasn't alone.

_"Uhm... are you alright?" _

_She screamed out in surprise as she realized my presence._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Look, I was here first but if you want me to go, I can leave."_

_The girl shook her head and stared at me in awe._

_"You are not a bother. What is your name?"_

_"Gray Fullbuster, and you are?"_

_"Juvia Lockser."_

_"Well then, can we share this spot?"_

_Juvia smiled and I knew that she was the one I was going to marry someday._

That was how I used to think, but currently, I don't know what the future holds for the two of us. All I knew is that I had to fix my mistake. My eyes scanned the shore line until I saw a familiar head of blue hair, sitting on top of a large rock across the lake. Juvia had a full view of the entrance to the lake, so she knew I was there but she made no effort to contact me in any way. In fact, I saw her turn her body so that her back was facing me. Fine, she could ignore me all she wanted but that didn't change the fact that I had something to say.

"Oi, Juvia! I know you can hear me right now! Come on, we need to talk!"

Nothing.

"Fine! If you won't come to _me_, then I'll come to _you_."

I took off all my clothes but my boxers before entering the water. _That_ caught her attention.

"Eh! G..Gray-sama, stri...stripping won't change anything! Leave Juvia alone!"

In no time, I had swam across the lake and was standing metres away from her, yet she felt distant from me. For the first time since meeting her, she was the one being cold to me. It's driving me insane to see her act this way, knowing I was the one who drove her away. She jumped down from her rock and was about to walk away but I ran towards her and reached for her hand.

"Juvia, wait! Don't go!"

I'm not sure what I thought was going to happen but I didn't expect Juvia to flinch away from my hand. It's almost like she thought that I was going to hit her. Why would she think I would hurt her? I thought I knew her but it just goes to show how little I know of her past.

"Why, Gray-sama? Why are you here when you already told Juvia how you feel?"

"Juvia, listen to me, I,"

"No! _You _listen to _Juvia_! Do you really find it that amusing to toy with a girl's heart? Why are you here if you can't stand Juvia?!"

_Because I'm nothing without you_.

Those were the words I wanted to say, but nothing came out of my mouth. She shook her head and began to walk away. No...no, this couldn't be happening. I always thought that Juvia needed me but it was really me that needed her all along. Another thing I realized that day is that love makes you do crazy things. Before I knew what I was doing, my body moved on it's own and I grabbed Juvia by the shoulder and pulled her into my arms.

"G..Gray-sama! What are you,"

I cut her off.

"Don't say anything. Just stay and I'll have all that I need. Juvia... Stay with me."

There was a long silence before either of said anything. We just stood like that as the sun began to set. The oranges and pink were reflected in the colours of the lake, making this look and feel like a dream. I was holding the girl I love in my arms and she wasn't resisting. Yeah, Juvia might be a stalker but she was _my _stalker.

"Gray-sama, you're a jerk. You know that, right?"

I laughed and took her by the hand, and together, we walked back to our friends at school. Things seemed to be looking brighter for us after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far! Don't forget to leave a review before you go. I always love reading reviews, good and bad! Stay tuned for Chapter 5.**


End file.
